Lonely No More
by waiting4u4evr
Summary: This takes place in season 4 when Luke is depressed and irritated about his divorce and Lorelai is broken up with Jason. They help each other cope with the loneliness they are feeling by going on a fun trip. JJ forever.
1. Consulting in a Friend

**Author's Note: I have been reading Java Junkie fan fiction for a while, however, this is my first attempt at writing one… so feedback, the good, the bad and the ugly, is appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Summary: This takes place in season four when Luke is depressed and irritated about his divorce and Lorelai has already broken up with Jason. They help each other cope with the loneliness they are feeling by going on a fun trip filled with junk food (for Lorelai that is), rides, teasing and plenty of little L&L "moments".**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why do I even feel this way_? Lorelai asked herself for what felt like the hundredth time. It was Thursday morning as she lied in her bed, dreading the day to come. _I mean I broke up with him. I shouldn't want to sit around and wallow for days. Oh ya, I know why… I'm thirty-five, my daughter is off at college and I'm single once again. Why the hell can't I make any of my relationships work?! I mean, yes, I have my flaws, but essentially I'm a good person who deserves someone, right? Ya, I'm friendly, intelligent, good looking… or at least that's what people tell me. Oh no! What if my whole life every person who complimented me was just being nice and lying right to my face? Truthfully, most people who weren't nice enough to compliment me insulted me in every way possible (i.e. my mother). This is way too over-whelming and I'm freaking out with no one to keep me on the sane side... I need coffee…now._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of here Kirk!" _Why won't he leave me alone?! I can't handle this town and my impending divorce all at once. _Luke thought in desperate need of a break… or perhaps a certain someone's visit.

"Just take one sniff. Come on, please…"

"No! I don't need a new deodor- Why am I even arguing with you about this?"

With that, Luke impatiently stomped around his counter to where Kirk was standing. Just as Kirk began talking again, Luke picked Kirk up by his cheap business suit that his mom had ironed so diligently, and threw him out of the diner. Feeling proud of himself, a smiling Luke slammed the door, not noticing Lorelai walking up the steps looking rather worried.

"What the-?" Lorelai screamed as she crashed into the door to her coffee haven.

_This better not be Luke's way of keeping me out because a) I couldn't take the put down and b) there's no way a door is going to stop me from having my much needed coffee fix and talking to my diner man… well, not my diner man, Stars Hollow's diner man._

Luke finally came to his senses and opened the door for her.

_Thank God! _Lorelai sighed in relief.

"Sorry." Luke stated in his usual monosyllabic way. _Nice move Urkel. Hurt the one person you really want and need to talk to at the moment._

"'Sorry?!' That's it? You nearly killed me!"

"Did not. Stop being so dramatic."

"Huh. I am not being dramatic!" Lorelai exclaimed stressing every word.

"Lorelai." Luke simply stated. _Any other time I would willingly jump at the chance to argue with her, but today… not so much._

"Fine. At least admit defeat. I was not being dramatic."

"Whatever."

_Wow, he's not in the mood to joke around. Not that he ever was really chipper, but today he was even more cold and distant than his usual self. If he wasn't such a good cook and so freakin' nice to look at and such a good friend… hell that list goes on and on. _

"Okay… Want to hear a joke?" _Maybe if I distract him, he'll be in a better mood and more willing to talk about what has clearly been bothering him for weeks now._

"Not particularly."

"What do lawyers use as birth control?" Lorelai asked, ignoring his statement. Realizing that Luke wasn't going to answer her, she answered, "their personalities!"

Luke couldn't help but crack a smile. _Where the hell did she get that one? My God, this woman is amazing. How does she even manage to stay single?_

"Ha, I saw that smile! So… do you want to tell me what's been making you act like an extra from _Apocalypse Now_ for the past week? I swear, I want to help you because I need comforting too and Rory's away at college and Sookie's busy with Davey and you're my only other real friend I can talk to, but lately you've been completely useless for anything besides entertainment." Lorelai finished, took a big breath and waited for a staring Luke to answer.

_Ok. If anyone could understand, she's the one who would. _Luke thought hopefully. Deciding to vent to Lorelai, he suddenly pulled her hand, sending a wave of electricity through both of their bodies, and tugged at her to follow. Once in the storage room he admitted, "It's just that… I don't want to be one of those eighty-year-old men hanging out in bars trying to get some young woman who's stupid and naïve enough to sleep with me in hope that I'll kick and leave my non-existent cash load to her. I don't want to wake up every morning not caring that I am one day closer to death. I don't want to be known as the angry, lonely, old, hermit for the rest of my life. But most of all, I don't to grow old and die alone." After he finished his rant, Luke carefully averted eye contact with Lorelai for what felt like hours.

_Oh my God._ Lorelai thought in awe. "Since when have you developed psychic powers?"

"Excuse me?"

"Luke, you just described exactly how I've felt for the past week. Ever since I broke up with Jason, I have been so worried that I will never find that someone I actually want to spend my life with. Every guy I meet is either too serious or too boring or too immature."

"Thanks."

"No, I didn't mean you, I meant every guy I consider dating" _Wow. That came out wrong. _

"Okay. No offense, but your not doing to well on the comforting thing today." Luke joked; trying to hide the pain that had just shot threw him.

"Sorry. Let me try that again. Luke, you have nothing to worry about. You're sweet, smart, funny, friendly when you want to be, and an excellent cook." _Not to mention sexy, great with Rory and the best friend a girl could have. _"You'll meet someone someday. Trust me, any woman who wouldn't want to be with you would have to be crazy."

Luke finally looked her straight in the eyes and suddenly felt like he could melt. _So what the hell is wrong with you?! Why don't you want to date me? _"Thanks." He lamely answered. "You know same to you. I mean- I'm sure any man would jump at the chance to be with you," Luke added, remembering that she, herself needed reassurance.

"Thank you." Lorelai looked down as she felt her face blush, and tried to change the subject. "Now I know what initiated my freak out, but what happened to cause you to worry?"

"It's my divorce. It just occurred to me that I am almost forty and single once again. I don't know. I guess it's my boring life. I have too much time during the day to think about it."

"It sounds like we both need a break." _Huh. A break with Luke sounds just crazy enough to work._

"Yeah." Luke agreed, completely oblivious to what Lorelai was insinuating.

"So it's settled. We'll go on a little vacation. It will be one week, you and me, with no thoughts about our doomed single lives. I'll plan everything or else you'll probably send us to a lake or to the woods to eat bugs and sleep with wolves for a week." Lorelai explained, ready for objections and excuses as to why he couldn't go, but instead…

"Okay." _There is no way I am going to turn down one on one time with this incredibly perfect woman, plus I really could use the break._

"Okay? Really?" Lorelai asked in doubt.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll get planning. We'll leave Sunday. Oh, I can picture it now. Manicures, spas, shopping sprees-"

_What have I gotten myself into? _Luke thought worried, but excited at the same time.

**TBC... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It will get more interesting, I promise. Considering the fact that this is my first time writing a fan fiction, reviews would be much appreciated.**


	2. A Platonic Trip

It was Saturday evening when Lorelai had finally finished packing everything for her trip and was contemplating whether or not she was hungry enough to go out for diner. In the midst of her daydreaming, the phone began to ring bringing her back to reality.

"I was about to go eat so this better be important." Lorelai answered, still feeling a little on the pathetic, single side. _I can't wait to get away from this house. Every few minutes I'm reminded that I'm alone and I can't take it anymore. Just one more day until complete and total relaxation…well sort of, after all, it is with Luke._

"And hello to you too." Rory answered as she lied on her bed in between studying.

"Sorry hun. I'm not in the best of moods lately what with the break up and the inn and the break up and not having you around and the break up-"

"I got it… so you miss Jason?"

"You know, I don't really miss him at all. I mean, he is a nice guy and I liked him, but our relationship wasn't all that interesting and he obviously didn't care about me very much. I am more upset about having yet another failed relationship. When is this vicious cycle going to end? Are there no decent men left in the world?"

"She says to the single daughter."

"Right."

"Hey, how about I come down this weekend and we can hang out. We can go to the movies, shop, whatever."

"Wow, I guess we haven't talked in a while. I'd love to hang out, but Luke and I are running away this weekend. We're going to hide from our depression and hope that it doesn't find us. Is depression a good hide and seek player? I'm just not sure."

"You and Luke are going away together?" Rory had a knowing smile on her face as she waited to hear her mother's answer.

_Oh here we go again._ "Yes, he was upset about his divorce so we decided that it would be best if we both got away for a while. Just two friends relaxing and helping each other to keep our mind's busy.

"Mom, come on. 'Just two friends?' You can't be serious."

"What?"_ Luke is just a friend. Why has no one this town ever been able to comprehend that? It's plain English._

"Fine, I'm only going to say this once because I know how defensive you are about this. As much as you deny it, you and Luke are and have been into each other for years. You guys are practically best friends and flirt like teenagers every time you're near each other. You'd both do anything for each other and neither of you can stand the thought of the other with someone else. Now I don't know why you won't just admit it. Maybe it's because he's different than other guys you've dated or you're afraid he doesn't feel the same way, but whatever it is, you need to suck it up because it's so obvious to everyone that you two want and need each other." _This is so frustrating. _

"Rory, you don't know-"

"Okay, fine, be stubborn. I have to get back to studying. Tell Luke I said hi and have fun on your platonic trip." Rory hung up, shaking her head in disbelief.

As Lorelai hung up the phone, her mind was flooded with confusion. _I don't have feelings for Luke. I can't have feelings for Luke. Rory and this whole town are just reading what they want into it. Just because I care about Luke and want him to be happy with the right person, doesn't mean anything. I mean, Luke has a myriad of good qualities, but we can hardly survive my short daily visits. There's no way he has the desire to be with me any longer than what is necessary. _

Lorelai went to bed unusually early that night, trying to convince herself that what her daughter had accused her and Luke of wasn't true. It wasn't going very well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Review please.**


	3. A Fun Drive?

**I want to thank those of you who took the time to read and review. It's definitely encouraging to know people are reading and enjoying what I write because I seriously have no idea what I am doing.**

**rollsdownhill****: Thanks for the constructive criticism. That's exactly the kind of advice I was looking for. It really helped. **

**I am super sorry that it took so long to update. The holidays have been so hectic plus I just got back from Disneyland, which although is CLAIMED to be "the happiest place on earth," is extremely hard to enjoy when there are no less than a jillion people (that's a number right?). I hope everyone is having a good year so far with lots of new resolutions made that will most likely be broken in a few weeks. Not that I don't have faith in you guys... I just firmly believe that you don't do it for a reason, therefore,there is little reason to start now.**

**Anyways, I have a lot of ideas so it will be a fairly long story, but don't worry; I firmly believe that Luke and Lorelai are supposed to be together. Please keep reading; it will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own for nothing. P.S. Although I forgot to write it, I didn't own Gilmore Girls or its characters last chapter either.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke, Come on. Quit pampering and get out here!" Lorelai yelled from the "kitchen" in Luke's apartment where she sat drinking coffee. It was Sunday morning and surprisingly enough, she was the one waiting for Luke to get out of the bathroom so that they could leave.After going to bed so early the night before, Lorelai had gotten up unusually early as well; hence her actually being on time.

"I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine." Luke said nonchalantly as he walked out of the bathroom, putting on a black jacket in the process. _She doesn't need to know that I was actually trying my best to look decent for her._

"I didn't ask for a prescription."

"I can't count the number of times you've made me, or anyone for that matter, wait for you." Luke explained smiling.

"Yes, but see the fact that people do wait, means that I make an impression and therefore that I am worth it." Lorelai said in a girly voice while batting her eyelashes.

_Aw, I can't argue with that. Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous?_ Luke racked his brain trying to think of a good comeback. _Nothing. _He decided to change the subject while he grabbed his two bags and gestured for her to follow him downstairs. "Where are we going on this trip anyways? Please don't make me regret letting you plan it without me present."

"Relax. You will like most of it. I promise." Lorelai said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Good becau- wait did you say most of it?" Luke interrupted himself in a worried tone.

"Um yeah. Let's go. I'm driving and we're taking my jeep."

"Dictator."

Lorelai led the way out to her jeep with Luke following her carrying his luggage. Once they were on the road, U2 cranked up loudly and Lorelai singing and dancing along, Luke asked "How did you manage to wake up early, get ready faster than I did, and still look as awake and annoyingly upbeat as usual?"

"Oh, I went to be super early last night and so I am a charged battery, ready to go on and on." Lorelai answered quickly, not stopping for breath.

Luke looked around trying to figure out where they were headed, then gave up and wondered, "I know this is a stupid question, but if your not tired, why the need for coffee?"

"It's the principle of the thing. Morning says coffee, not matter what the circumstances."

"Junkie. You know that stuff is worse for you tha-"

"No, no lectures or rants before nine o' clock in the morning. You want to ride on top?"

"Dirty." Luke retorted.

"You are so funny." Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone as she looked at him. Their eyes met and locked as they both thought about what had just been said. Flustered and confused…again, Lorelai changed the subject. "Okay, let's play a game. If I'm going drive for two hours with you, we're going to have fun. How about the 'A to Z Describe Me' game?"

"What?"

"We go through the alphabet and for each letter; we pick a word that describes each other."

"You made that up. There is no way anyone in there right mind would play a game where people will probably end up insulted and-"

"Are you insinuating that you would only be able to find negative ways to describe me?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

"No it's just-"

"Okay then let's go. You go first." _A is always hard. The only thing that comes to mind for Luke would be…absolutely gorgeous. No… um ass that's great… ahh… nothing but compliments._

Luke sighed realizing that there was no way out he decided on "annoying"

"That is the sweetest thing any man has ever said to me." Lorelai remarked smiling as she took her hands off the wheel to touch her heart.

Luke quickly grabbed the wheel and went into full on ranting mode. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get us killed? That is so dangerous, not to mention completely fruitless because you weren't even doing something productive like giving someone the Heimlich maneuver."

_My God that man looks good when he rants._

"Please do not tell me you do that when you're by yourself because you could get in a serious accident or-" He stopped when he saw her smiling.

"Aw does Luke care about me and my safety?" Lorelai teased.

Luke turned beat red and confessed, "Of course I care about you." There was a long silence as they both sat, gazing into the each other's eyes. They both swore that the silence would be the death of them.

"You're my best customer. If something happened to you, I would loose hundreds of dollars a year." Luke recovered as he realized how dangerously close he came to crossing that line that they had both skillfully avoided for nearly eight years. Deciding it was clearly time to change the subject he added. "your turn."

"Uh, right, big." Lorelai stated intelligently not even thinking. _Tell me I did not say that out loud. Okay, this is not that bad. Big could mean a myriad of things. Uh, that's not good is it?_

"What?"

"Uh… who?

"Huh?"

"But when was this dog missing?"

"Okay, now you're talking crazy talk trying to make me loose my train of thought. Fine, I give. Colorful." _This woman is stubborn. There is no way she is admitting that she called me "big." Whatever that is supposed to mean._

"Discreet."

"What?"

"You're discreet. No one in town, including me would have any idea what was going on in your life if it weren't for Miss Patty and Babette. You're so mysterious."

"Ah, well people in our town are too nosey. Besides, I thought women liked that whole mysterious thing."

"I'm not saying they don't" _Okay time to shut up Maines. _Lorelai could swear that she saw Luke's lips begin to curl upward, but decided to ignore it.

"Energetic," Luke said.

_Freaking hot. _"Funny."

"I am not funny." Luke deadpanned.

"Come on Luke. You have your moments." Lorelai stated smiling up at him. _How can he not see how wonderful he is?_

There was a comfortable silence as they both secretly basked in thoughts of each other. Suddenly, just as they both felt normal with each other again, Luke stated, "gorgeous."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know the game was stupid, but in every fan fiction I read where L&L play a game it's always Truth or Dare and I just thought, as cute and fun as that is, I would try something different. Anyways, please review quicker that I updated: )


End file.
